Protección
by AngieMolly
Summary: Sobre un Sanji herido y algo enfermo, y un Zoro sobre protector. Los personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo sólo concreto mis fantasías con ellos (? Es mi primer fanfic de One Piece, con uno de mis ships preferidos, Zosan. Es algo cortito y simple, espero les guste.


I

Habían tenido otra grave pelea con la marina y esta vez estaba involucrado el gobierno mundial.

Él, a pesar de la situación, creyó que saldrían ilesos y victoriosos como siempre, que nada extraño pasaría, hasta que por un momento...por un condenado momento no prestó atención, lo cual le costó las dolorosas heridas en el cuerpo del cocinero.

Se recriminó una vez más su torpeza. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años de entrenamiento un simple marino lo tomara por sorpresa? Él muy corbarde lo atacó por la espalda y el muy idiota de cejas rizadas tuvo que interponerse. ¡Como si él no fuese capaz de soportar algunas heridas! ¿Quién se creía ese Ero-cook para venir a querer defenderlo? ¡Él no lo necesitaba!

Aah...otra vez estaba llorando de rabia.

Miró como Sanji estaba sonrojado y agitado por la fiebre, hacía tres días que estaba así y no se recuperaba. Al parecer el dolor era demasiado por su expresión, y encima de todo tuvo que terminar enfermándose. Suspiró frustrado y vio todo su cuerpo vendado, se juró a si mismo que encontraría al maldito que le hizo esto.

Cortó sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta y ver a Nami entrando por ella.

— Hola Zoro, ¿está todo bien?— Le preguntó sonriendole, viendo como el espadachín cambiaba las vendas con cuidado.

— Eso creo...

— ¿Quieres cambiar de lugar? Puedo cuidarlo un rato, podemos turnarnos todos, estos tres días no has salido de aquí y comes poco.— Le dijo algo preocupada, sabía que Roronoa se sentía culpable por la situación y también notaba aquellos sentimientos especiales que albergaba por el rubio.

— No, así esta bien, quiero quedarme con él.— Respondió simplemente tomando la mano del cocinero.

— De acuerdo, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela a mi, o cualquiera de nosotros, también somos Nakamas de Sanji y esto no es tu culpa.— Lo miró inquisidora esperando una reacción.

— Lo se.— Simplemente soltó esas dos palabras a pesar de que si se creía el culpable de la situación.

Nami solamente asintió dejando la habitación, sabía que era mejor no meterse hasta que Sanji se reponga, nadie le iba a sacar la idea de la cabeza a Zoro.

II

Otro ataque más estaba sufriendo y él, alterado, no sabía que hacer.

Salió corriendo por la puerta, gritándo, buscando a Chopper por todas partes. Los demás le preguntaron preocupados que sucedía y él simplemente tomó al médico del barco para llevarlo rápido a la habitación.

Una vez adentro Chopper hizo que se estabilizara de nuevo. Al parecer por la fiebre y el dolor en su cuerpo, Sanji sufría pequeños ataques en los cuales no podía respirar, y aunque el pequeño doctor aseguraba que no era nada grave se denotaba su exagerada preocupación en su rostro, lo que sólo lograba asustar más al espadachín.

Cuando todos se aseguraron de que estaba bien, decidieron salir a trabajar nuevamente, estaban cerca de llegar a una nueva isla y debían prepararse para buscar provisiones.

Mientras Zoro, acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello rubio del chico recostado en la cama, preguntándose cuando iba a terminar todo esto, no estaba seguro de poder aguardar más días así...en esa interminable espera de que se abran esos ojos azules. Esos tres días habían sido eternos para él.

Recordó nuevamente la pelea, el voltear y ver a ese idiota todo lastimado, sangrando y sonriendo... _«"Idiota_ _cuida_ _tu_ _espalda...una_ _herida_ _allí_ , _para_ _un_ _espadachín_ _no_ _es_ _bueno"»,_ le había dicho. Se paró de golpe y golpeó reiteradas veces la pared con su puño hasta hacerlo sangrar.

— Y tú deberías cuidarte a ti mismo cocinero de porquería.— Susurró por la bajo intentando contener los temblores en su cuerpo.— Prometo hacerme más fuerte, para que no haya posibilidad de que vuelva a pasar así que...Ya despierta, tonto.— Le dijo mirándolo angustiado.

Tomó una de las vendas limpias que había allí y se quitó su propia sangre sin cuidado alguno. Volvió a sentarse para tomar su mano y apoyar su rostro sobre la cama. Estaba realmente cansado, en esos tres días todo lo que podía hacer era velar por la salud del rubio y no dormía casi nada, lo que obviamente le afectaba ya que siempre dormía demasiado. Por ese mismo motivo, al sentir en su mejilla la suavidad de la cama, la calidez de la mano de Sanji y la perfecta visión de su rostro tranquilo, terminó por dormirse sin poder evitarlo.

III

Abrió los ojos pesadamente sin recordar donde estaba o que había pasado. Se quedó unos minutos intentando recordar, con la vista fija en el techo y reconoció que estaba en el Going Merry. Todos sus recuerdos volvieron de golpe y quiso levantarse abruptamente, quería saber si ese tonto estaba bien. Una punzada de dolor en su costado lo detuvo y chilló de dolor.

— Auch...mierda— Se quejó e iba a tomarse de allí, de su zona afectada, hasta que percibió una presión en su mano y se dio cuenta que poco a poco iba recuperando sensaciones. Prestó más atención a que era eso que le impedía moverse con más libertad, a pesar de las limitaciones que ya tenía, y allí lo vio, dormido a su lado.— Zoro...

Suspiró un poco aliviado al verlo sano y salvo, no parecía tener ninguna herida, al menos externamente. En ese tipo de cosas estaba pensando hasta que cayó en cuenta de la situación, Zoro...tomando su mano, recostado al lado de él. Un fuerte sonrojo se expandió por todo su rostro y se preguntó que le pasaba ese idiota que de repente estaba tan cariñoso. Sintió muchas ganas de fumar ante la ansiedad.

— Zoro...— Lo movió un poco llamándolo para que despertara— Oye Zoro, despierta... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El chico de cabello verde bostezó y se quitó esa molesta mano de encima. ¿Quién se atrevía a irrumpir su sueño?— Callate, que ruidoso.

— Idiota... ¡Te dije que despiertes!— Lo golpeó en la cabeza y luego se arrepintió de ello al sentir tanto dolor.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora maldito cocinero?, ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!— Preguntó de mal humor hasta que se dio cuenta de quien lo había golpeado— Cocinero...— Lo miró largos segundos examinandolo y verificando que no estaba soñando, segundos en los cuales Sanji se sintió bastante incómodo ante esa escrutadora mirada.

— No te despertabas... ¿Qué tanto miras?— Se removió un poco en su lugar intentando retroceder sin saber bien porque.

Y pronto notó que sus instintos no estaban errados al querer alejarse, ya que Zoro se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Q-Qué demonios?— Se preguntó alterado, confundido, sonrojado y adolorido— ¿Qué te pasa cactus de mierda? ¡Sal de encima de mi!

Al oír esas palabras el espadachín sonrió y suspiró con alivio, largando todo el aire contenido de sus pulmones.— Menos mal, estás bien.

El rubio se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible, no se creía que ese chico pudiera estar así por él, ni en mil años lo hubiera esperado. — Oye vas asustarme, creo que ya debo estar muerto...— Susurró por lo bajo y luego intentó hablar como de costumbre, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.— Oh ya veo... ¿Estabas preocupado por mi Marimo-kun? No te pongas así, no soy tan débil como crees.— Habló con tono arrogante esperando la misma respuesta de siempre y una futura pelea, pero jamás esperó lo siguiente.

Zoro se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales tenían algunos restos de lágrimas — ¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupado idiota!— Le gritó con una cara graciosa debido al lloriqueo y su enojo— ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? ¡Hace tres días no despiertas! Maldito cocinero...

Sanji se quedó helado, no podía creer que Zoro admitiera estar preocupado por él, mucho menos verlo llorar, le parecía tan irreal.— O-Oye lo lamento, ya no llores torpe Marimo, me haces sentir culpable por salvarte.

Al escuchar eso el otro chico se enojó aún más — Escucha y entiende bien esto, no necesitó que me protejas, no quiero que vuelvas hacerlo.

— ¡No seas un maldito desagradecido! ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho tú estarías ahora...!

— ¿Cómo tú?— Le cortó— ¿Y eso qué? No importa, mira como saliste herido, eres un idiota.

Le estaba enojando demasiado las actitudes de ese Marimo idiota, sólo hizo lo que le dijo su instinto, quiso salvarlo y... ¿Él simplemente dice "No lo necesito"?— Eres un Marimo bastardo, ¿Podrías decir al menos gracias? Maldito idiota.— Ahora él tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía estúpido.

Al verlo en ese estado suspiró y volvió abrazarlo rendido.— Está bien, tienes razón, gracias... De verdad— Le susurró dejando sin palabras a un sorprendido Sanji— Realmente te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que vuelvas hacer algo así, pensé que no despertarías jamás.

Se sintió completamente avergonzado nuevamente pero luego sonrió con calidez y correspondió como pudo su abrazo— Bien, yo también lo lamento Marimo-kun, seré más cuidadoso.

— Eso espero cocinero del amor.— Le dijo sonriendo más tranquilo, acariciando los rubios cabellos y provocando la risa de Sanji ante el apodo.

— Oh, pero que escena más romántica, nunca creí que espadachín-san fuera tan dulce.— Se escuchó la voz de Robín, que estaba en la puerta junto con el resto de la tripulación, haciendo que ambos se suelten sonrojados.

— ¡Robín-chan! No es lo que crees— Le respondió el cocinero preocupado.

Zoro desvío la mirada enojado ante la rápida evasiva del rubio.— Por supuesto que no, ¿quién se fijaría en un pervertido cejas rizadas como él?

— ¡Oye teme! Repite eso— Estaba a punto de levantarse a pelear pero Roronoa lo recostó nuevamente a la fuerza.

— Aún no estás recuperado imbécil, no te muevas.

— Es cierto Sanji-kun, se cuidadoso— Respondió Nami.

— ¡Ah Nami-swan esta preocupada por mi! Me lastimaré más seguido.— Dijo con voz acaramelada y exagerando.

Zoro tronó sus dedos y lo miró con una sonrisa oscura— No te preocupes, a penas te recuperes yo me encargaré de lastimarte ero-cook.

— Vamos Zoro, no tienes porque ser tan celoso, ¡Tienes que dejar que Sanji se recupere para que pueda volver a comer su carne!— Comentó Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Quién está celoso? ¡Ven aquí idiota!— Salió corriendo detrás de un sonriente Luffy para poder golpearlo.

— Bueno parece que ya todo esta bien, sólo toma estas medicinas Sanji.— Se acercó Chopper a él.

— Muchas gracias a todos, estaré bien.— Los miró al resto en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Genial Sanji! Recuperate y vuelve a cocinar.— Fue el último en hablar Usopp antes de salir todos de allí y dejarlo descansar.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho, volviendo a recostarse, hasta que sintió nuevamente la puerta y vio como Zoro entraba por ella.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me vas a regañar de nuevo?

El espadachín tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que pasó las ultimas tres noches y desvío la mirada a cualquier otro punto de la habitación que no fuera el rostro del chico en la cama.— Sólo vengo verificar que todo esté bien y no suba tu fiebre.

Sanji iba a refutar y quejarse de esa excesiva protección hasta que notó el pequeño y a penas perceptible sonrojo en las mijillas del chico, así como también rascaba su cabeza con algo de nervios. Sonrió complacido por su preocupación y se acercó a él para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— Tranquilo Marimo-chan, no tienes porque ponerte celoso de las chicas, lo que más feliz me hizo fue tu preocupación.— Susurró por lo bajo y volteó para recostarse nuevamente, no quería dar la cara en ese momento después de haber dicho eso.

— ¡Teme! ¿Quién estaría celoso de eso?— Siguió haciendo berrinche a pesar de pensar que Sanji ya esta dormido.

 _«¿Cómo_ _puede_ _decir_ _esas_ _cosas_ _tan_ _a_ _la_ _ligera...avergonzándome_ _de_ _esa_ _manera, maldito_ _cocinero_ _pervertido»,_ maldecía mentalmente sin saber que el rubio se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él, o aún peor, a punto de morir por taquicardia de los nervios.

 _«Bueno, mientras_ _él_ _este_ _bien, es_ _suficiente»,_ pensó dando un gran bostezo y recostando medio cuerpo a su lado, ya pudiendo dormir más tranquilo al tener la seguridad de que su cocinero estaba bien.

Fin.

 **N.A:** Bien, es un simple one-shot de estos dos chicos que tanto me gustan juntos, quería darme el gusto de verlos algo acaremelados y pensar en un Zoro así de preocupado se me hizo dulce. Espero alguien lo haya disfrutado. Gracias por leer, ¡Saludos! ?


End file.
